Virtual environments allow a user to interact with a computer-simulated environment. Most current virtual environments are primarily visual experiences, displayed either on a computer screen or through special stereoscopic displays, but some simulations include additional sensory information, such as sound through speakers or headphones. Some advanced systems may include tactile information, generally known as force feedback, in medical and gaming applications. Users can interact with a virtual environment or a virtual artifact (VA) either through the use of standard input devices such as a keyboard and mouse, or through multimodal devices such as a wired glove. The virtual environment can be similar to the real world, for example, simulations for pilot or combat training, or it can differ significantly from reality, as in virtual reality games. In practice, it can be very expensive and time-consuming to create virtual environments that are specifically customized to individual users.